Win You Over
by anon princess
Summary: Marceline had been searching for someone special, but notices that he's been there all along. But she finds it is hard to win over his heart. Even as roommates, Finn still sees Marceline as only a friend. Will she win him over? Or find another?
1. A Night Full of Surprises

Win You Over

Chapter 1: A Night full of Surprises

_If I could_

_I would dare_

_feed your dreams_

_and starve your fears_

It was a normal summer evening when I decided to visit the princess of the Candy Kingdom. I was waiting for her on her balcony watching the blue sky turn to shades of orange, pink, and red. I watched all the resident rainicorns return back to their homes and families. I watched all the candy people return home from their jobs, or head to the tavern. I watched half of the Candy Kingdom fall asleep. But there were people who were still awake…

It wasn't long before Princess Bubblegum noticed me there. "Marceline! Didn't expect to see you here!," the pink princess exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was bored so I decided to come see you," I said.

"Uhh, ok! Well, I invited Finn and Jake over for dinner tonight. They should be here soon. Do you mind seeing them?," She asked me.

"No, I don't mind. I'll stick around," I said. I was looking forward to talking to her in private, like normal girls would do. Yet I don't really see myself as "normal". I've felt so emotional lately, and I just want to let it all out. But I guess inviting the boys over is fine, too.

I looked up at the sky. I saw that the sky has turned a dark purple. I also saw two bats flying together in the air. That brought out another emotion I had felt lately, loneliness. I think that over 1,000 years I would be over that feeling, but it still looms over me. I feel like I have the best friends a vampire queen could have, but, sadly, they cannot completely fill the deep pit in my heart. I need someone to hold me, not hurt me in the end. I need someone to love.

I stood there thinking for a while; until I saw the two heroes walk through the candy gates. They were normally dressed like they usually are. I was soon searching for Bonnie to tell her that her guests had arrived. I wandered around the castle, then I stopped at the castle gates. I saw that the princess was already there with her guests.

She turned around to see me there, and said, "Well it looks like we're all together! Let's go inside."

I could hear Finn and Princess Bubblegum whisper back in forth to each other, "PB, I didn't know Marceline was going to be here."

"Well, I didn't plan on it either."

"It's not that I mind, it's just a little weird that-"

I was a little annoyed, so I spoke up to end their conversation, "what's for dinner, princess?"

"Whatever we want, I guess," she replied with a slightly sharper tone. Everything felt so awkward now. I felt like I was in the wrong crowd, at the wrong time.

With that, I floated up to the dining room. The room was drenched in pink. There was a long rectangular table in the middle of the room, and a white table cloth covered it like a blanket. There were pink orchids placed in the center of the table, and the table was set for four people. The table was set with fine china (too fancy for me), and Peppermint Butler was standing beside the long table, ready to serve. He didn't talk to me.

I sat myself down one chair away from the top-left seat. The chair cushions were uncomfortable, more than my couch. I bet Bonnie's excuse will be something like this, "They've been in my family for 100 years! Not that you would understand, Marceline."

Speaking of her, she, and her guests sat at the table with me. Princess Bubblegum sat in the top seat, Finn sat across from me, and Jake sat beside Finn. The three of them ordered spaghetti, while I ordered three red delicious apples and strawberries.

While we were waiting for our food I started a conversation, "Hey, Finn, what's been up with you lately?"

"Fighting monsters! And adventuring!" Naturally. Then he said something that surprised me, "I've also been hanging out with my girlfriend. And I don't know why, but I think that maybe we aren't each other's types." PB seemed to flinch at the word, "girlfriend", but she shrugged it off.

Jake also seemed unsettled by Finn's words, too. "Wait, I thought you thought you two WERE each other's types. What happened in that dungeon you two went into?" Jake said.

"Well, FP showed how powerful she can really be, and how she can enjoy pure destruction like that. And when I said that we could go do something, more, calm, she said that she wanted to burn it down. I also think that she doesn't really get me..." Finn said. I thought for a moment. I always thought that Finn was the destructive type, but I also haven't paid much attention to things like that lately. It also surprised me how Finn would date someone "evil". If anyone knows anything about Finn, they know that Finn dislikes anything evil. I am one of those people.

I spoke up, "did you know she was evil before you started dating? If you did, why did you start dating her?"

"Well, I guess her looks overpowered me..., but whatever! I'm sure that our relationship will either take it's natural path, or turn out fine," he replied. I wondered what exactly he meant by that. But really, why am I surprised? Look at all the "lady trouble" Finn's had in the past! Last time he had a crush it was on Bonnie over there!

I was quick to change the subject, "Finn, tell me about these adventures of yours."

"I fought a dragon, serpent-ish thing. It had huge fangs, and huge dragon wings," he replied. I could see images of Finn, and myself spearing a similar monster in the heart. I could also see myself slicing off the monster's head with my bass, and all it's pitch black blood ooze out of it's decapitated head. It was a very fun idea to me.

"I also explored a volcano dungeon that was filled with evil bats and fire lions," Finn said. I could see us, on the summit of that volcano, with the giant mountain smoking in the background. I was starting to shed a new light on things, too. Maybe I wasn't so alone after all...

"Y'know, that sounds pretty fun, weenie," I said to Finn.

"Yeah!" Jake agreed. WOW, an adventure Jake didn't know about.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Peppermint Butler with our food. "FINNALLY! Princess Bubblegum exclaimed. I realized the I had completely tuned her out while we were waiting for our food. Their food was steaming hot, while mine looked especially red today.

I suddenly stood up from my seat, and Finn immediately asked were I was going. "To the bathroom," I replied with a smirk. I was really heading for the hospital side of the castle, to find a packet of blood. I turned invisible as I crept to where the blood was kept. The room wasn't really guarded, and the door was unlocked. I searched the room for a "ripe" pack of blood. It has to be one solid bright-red color, with no chunks. I found the perfect packet, then stuffed it down my shirt. No one knew that a vampire queen was headed down to the dining room to drink stolen blood.

I arrived in the dining room, sat down, then poured the blood into my wine glass under the table. I stuffed the empty packet in my bra when nobody was looking. Jake spoke up, "Marceline, what's that in your wine glass?" I got weird looks from around the room.

I replied, "fruit punch." I took a sip of my beverage. I hope nobody else in the room knew the smell of blood like I do. Bonnie recognized what it looked like, though.

Princess Bubblegum sighed. "Marceline, did you steal some blood from the hospital?"

I smirked. "Maybe..." Finn started laughing. He apparently thought that was hilarious, but I also hadn't seen Bonnie's priceless expression yet.

It wasn't long before we all finished dinner. Finn and I had conversations about his adventures. Each conversation was very interesting, and each adventure seemed very fun to go on. Jake and Bubblegum seemed mostly tuned-out. PB and Jake sure were listening to our conversation, though. "Tell me about that one time you went into a waterfall dungeon," I said to Finn.

Jake spoke up, "Ok, Finn I think we should get going."

"I'll see you later, Marcy! PB." Finn waved to me as he left the room. I said "bye" to him, and watched him leave the candy kingdom. He sort-of looked cute as he left.

"What did you want to talk about, Marceline?" Bonnie asked. I didn't pay much attention to her.

_"Huh, cute," _I thought as I saw the hero leave.

* * *

So how was that? Tell me what you think and what I need to improve on! I'll reply to reviews. Tell me if I should continue (I kinda want to so tell me to!). The italics part in the beginning is from a song I don't own. Review, follow, mo


	2. Head Over Feet

**Win You Over**

**Chapter 2: Head Over Feet**

_If I could  
Light the world  
We could sit, and watch it burn...  
_

I found myself staring out the window for long after I expected. I could almost see my newborn dreams unfold right before my eyes. They seemed to move like ink in water across the kingdom. They seemed to cloud up my eyes. Most of the dreams took place in pure daylight. They were joyful dreams. So childish, yet seemed mature. Too bad only I could see their beauty.

I stopped daydreaming when someone shook my shoulder. "Marceline! Wake up!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed.

I hissed at her. "I wasn't sleeping! I was daydreaming!" I said harshly.

"Alright!" she screamed back. "So what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I, uh, nevermind! I'm going home," I said. Then I flew out her window, and towards my home. I liked the wind on my face. Night had already fallen, my prime time.

I could just see Bonnie say something like this in my head, "Marceline come back here! You butt!" Like I would care. I have more important, queenly things to do. Like floating over my couch, and playing my guitar! :D

The night sky was scattered with stars. I loved gazing at the Milky Way. I think it's amazing how the stars don't change much over 1,000 years. Simon used to show me all of the constellations at night. He showed me all of the planets. Simon even showed me our closest galaxy, Andromeda, to me through an advanced telescope. It looked so beautiful. Sometimes I wish the night would last forever, and ever...

I landed on my porch, and opened the door to my house. So I floated up my stairs, and into my bedroom. I found my axe bass and brought it downstairs. I *sat* on my couch and started strumming chords on my guitar. I stared out into space. I let the music take me away.

I started to sing. I didn't know where the words came from. They were just, there. I sang,

_"You've already won me over in spite of me_  
_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_  
_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_  
_I couldn't help it_  
_It's all your fault_

_You are the bearer of unconditional things_  
_You held your breath and the door for me_  
_Thanks for your patience_

_You're the best listener that I've ever met_  
_You're my best friend_  
_Best friend with benefits_  
_What took me so long_

_I've never felt this healthy before_  
_I've never wanted something rational_  
_I am aware now_  
_I am aware now_

_You've already won me over in spite of me_  
_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_  
_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_  
_I couldn't help it_  
_It's all your fault..."_

I stopped singing. I thought for a moment. I dropped my guitar beside me. I was caught in a emotion in between joy and embarrassment. Love? I guess I do have a crush on him after all...

I heard my hone ring. I answered it, "speak."

A screaming voice replied, "Marceline! That was the last straw! How could you just-"

"Bonnie, cool it. And if this has anything to do with sacrifice or ditching royalty, I don't. Want. To. Hear it!" I said to her.

"You just decided to talk to me, ruin my dinner plans, and then Leave!," Bonnie said. I rolled my eyes.

"You know they would have gotten bored of you! GOODBYE!" I hung up. God, Bubblegum can be so annoying. I don't really understand how I can stand her guts. Or how anyone can stand her guts, really. I was glad I figured this out before anyone else will.

My hone rand again. I gave the ceiling a look of haughty derision, then answered the phone. "What?"

"You wanted to talk about boys earlier, didn't you? I saw the way you looked at him!," Bonnie yelled.

"WHAT?! Heck no!," I said. Yeah, i might be feeling like that no, but did I then?

"Yeah, like I would care! He already has a girlfriend! I can't have him! Wouldn't it be peachy if ANOTHER girl was added into this triangle!," She screamed at me. Glob. What is this girl on? I didn't want to hear it, so I hung up, AGAIN.

The phone rang yet again. "Bonnie if this is you again, I will-," I exclaimed.

"Marcy, calm down. It's me, Finn. So you're mad at PB?" I heard Finn say from the other side. My mood lightened. _Miss me already? _I thought.

"Uh, yeah. As usual. So what made you call me so quickly?," I asked him.

"I - uh, I wanted to ask you if you would like to go adventuring with me tomorrow night. I know about a few unexplored dungeons we could go to," Finn said. I could see him blush in my mind. Sweet.

"Sounds like fun! So I'll see you tomorrow night," I said.

"Ok, Marceline! Bye!" Finn said quickly. It seemed like he was nervous.

Once Finn finished talking, I heard an angry voice from behind him say, "Finn who are you talking to?" That's when Finn hung up. I was a bit worried about what was happening at his house, so, I decided to check on him. I figured it wouldn't hurt. So I grabbed my umbrella (just in case), and headed out of my door.

The dark night was beautiful, and there was a full moon high in the sky. I could see dark clouds scattered across the sky, that covered parts of the moon. Almost like Halloween night.

As I floated further into the grasslands, I could see a bright orange glow in the distance. Weird...

**Finn's treehouse; a little bit earlier...**

"So who was it?," Flame Princess said bitterly.

"What do you mean, 'who was it?'," I asked her. You never really know when this one is going to have an outburst...

"That girl you were talking to!," she screamed back.

"Who? Marceline?," I said.

"You're cheating on me aren't you!?," FP yelled. She can come to conclusions pretty fast, too. I love having a girlfriend and all, but I don' think it's supposed to be like this...

"What? No, no, no...," I said. Me? Date her? Now?

"You are! Uhh! We're done!," FP said; enraged. Next thing I knew, I saw Flame Princes start to burn my house down! I was surprised she would get THIS angry! So I kicked the nearest window open, and flinged myself out of it. I fell on the cold, hard ground. And it wasn't a nice fall. I fell on a *sharp* rock. I had a few mild burns on my legs and arms. Ouch.

Jake would be so mad right now. I'm so glad he's at Lady's. But it's not like he can't stay with Lady for awhile.

"Oh... My... God..," said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Marceline behind me. She looked so surprised, and mortified even. She noticed me, and came rushing to me. "Finn, what the heck happened?!"

"FP thought I was cheating on her, dumped me, and burned my house down," I said.

"Umm, sorry about that...," Macy said, "So do you need anything?"

"No, other thank a lace to live!," I yelled at her.

"Um, don't call me crazy, but you could stay with me for the time being...," Marceline said. Eh. Better than nothing. I'm staying with a friend after all.

"Yeah, I'm cool with that," I said.

"Still u for adventuring tomorrow?," she asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

So that was the second chapter. yay! I'm sorry if it's a bi short, but that's he best I can do tonight XD. Song by Alanis Morissette (Head Over Feet). I'm retro, I know. Don't care! Tell meh what you think! And heads up, he italic part up top is usually from the same song (I don't own). Review, favorite, follow, mo


End file.
